1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a stacked modular jack connector assembly in which two modular jacks are mirror-image arranged.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,612 discloses a conventional modular jack connector assembly. The modular jack connector assembly comprises a common main housing and a plurality of modular jack connectors mounted within the main housing. The modular jack connectors are provided in upper and lower rows in a substantially mirror image disposition. The main housing is integrally formed. Each modular jack has an insert assembly which is consisted of a first over-moulded portion for securing engaging ends of contacts thereof and a second over-moulded portion for securing soldering tails of the contacts thereof.
It can be seen that the conventional connector requires extra manufacturing of the insert assemblies thereof. Moreover, the integral main housing makes the conventional connector can not be adapted for different mounting panels.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.